Task Force Cousin
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: Stevie 'Steve' McGarrett is the cousin of Lily Potter and lives in Hawaii with her partner and husband Danny Williams and their twin children. But when she receives a letter telling her that Dumbledore is using Harry to gain power, she steps in and gives the Boy Who Lived a loving home away from Magical Britain. But when Voldermort returns, he'll face the 5-0 Task Force. Fem!Steve.


Harry looked from Dumbledore to Snape as they argued on what was best for him "there is another relative who won't abuse him!" Snape snapped at Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore had known that, but it disrupted his plans for Harry Potter. Snape was talking about Lily's Hawaiian cousin Lieutenant Commander Stevie 'Steve' McGarrett, a kindly woman who worked in the American muggle armed forces and now worked in a task force named Five-0 with the Hawaiian police.

"I will not send our saviour to Hawaii, he will be killed!" He shouted at Snape, Snape snarled "but he will be safer, Stevie McGarrett is a witch, you don't remember when she attended Hogwarts with myself and Lily" he said to the headmaster. Dumbledore had hated Steve McGarrett, she had been a thorn in his side ever since James made her Harry's godmother. He'd been present at Lily and James' will and saw that Steve had been made Harry's guardian in case Lily and James died when Harry was less than a year old.

Stevie 'Steve' McGarrett loved Hawaii, not only because she grew up there for most of her life, but because she loved the local beaches and the task force she ran. She'd been heartbroken when Lily had died and was furious with Dumbledore for not giving Harry into her custody. Instead he had been given to Petunia and her abusive husband Vernon to be looked after. Steve knew they would abuse and beat the poor kid.

Steve received a letter from Snape telling her about Dumbledore's plan for Harry and asked her to look after him. Steve was a mother herself, she had two children and knew they would love Harry in their lives, as Steve would love Harry too. Steve wrote back and told Snape that she would be willing to take Harry into her family, her husband Detective Sargent Daniel 'Danny/Danno' Williams and her twins Jessie and G would love to have Harry living with them in Hawaii. As long as Dumbledore left them alone or Steve would hunt him down and kill him if he tried to take Harry from her.

Snape smiled as he read Steve's letter and showed it to Harry "what's my cousin like?" He asked, Snape smiled even more "like your mother, but a little strict because she is an ex-navy SEAL, she's based in Hawaii and you'd like it there. I'm sure she'd teach you how to surf and control your magic a little better there" he said, Harry looked at his potions teacher "why are you treating me kindly?" Snape sighed "I actually respected your father when he saved my life, we were thirteen and we'd gradually began to become friends, he even forgave me when I accidentally insulted your mother, who eventually forgave me" Snape revealed. Harry was in shock, but he couldn't wait to meet his cousin Steve. He wanted Steve to meet him soon.

* * *

Steve often hit the beach with her team; Danny, Chin Ho Kelly and Kona 'Kono' Kalakaua, she was on the waves with Kono while Danny and Chin lay on the beach, she was hoping that Harry would like to surf and that he'd also want to learn to control his magic in Hawaii's magical community. "Hey Steve! How old's Harry?" Danny Hollered, Steve couldn't hear as she'd gone into a wave tunnel followed by Kono, but then she wiped out "whoa! What were you saying, Danno?" She asked. Danny rolled his eyes at his wife's antics.

"I said how old is Harry? You never said" He repeated, Steve thought for a moment, Kono came up behind her "I don't know, Severus never said" she said, her eyes darkening in annoyance, Chin looked at his leader "make sure Wo Fat doesn't know about Harry, he'd use him against you, Steve" Steve began to get angry and Danny placed a hand on her arm to calm her down. Wo Fat was one of Steve's enemies and she wanted to kill him more than anything after what he's done to her, framing her for murder and trying to kill her. If it hadn't been for Max, Danny, Chin, Kono and the Honolulu PD, Steve would have died in hospital or still be in prison for the apparent murder of the Governor.

* * *

Harry was excited to meet his cousin, Steve (from what Snape had told him) was a kind and loving girl, but easily angered. Snape had also told him never to ask her what she did as work, it was her work that got her arrested for the apparent murder of the Hawaiian Governor, but was then stabbed in prison and sent to the hospital. Then she escaped and was found to be innocent of the murder when the DNA of a man named Wo Fat was discovered on Steve's SIG she was given by the Honolulu Police Department.

Harry was taken to the Hawaiian magical district and was told that a Detective Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly and an Officer Kono Kalakaua would meet him with a Detective Sargent Daniel Williams and his cousin, Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett. Harry was given a photo of Steve and saw she was a pretty woman of thirty-three, a pair of strangely coloured eyes and long ebony black hair. Her body was well muscled and strongly built, Harry assumed that was from when she was an American Naval Marine.

Harry then saw her, those eyes were very distinctive. Steve had her arm around the shoulders of a blonde man and was holding the hand of a three year old girl that looked almost like her, except she had the sandy blonde of the man, but she had a pair of blue/brown eyes in contrast to Steve's blue/green eyes. The boy looked like the man, but had Steve's black hair and a pair of green/brown eyes "Harry?" She called, Harry walked over to them "are you Stevie McGarrett?" He asked, she gave him a genuine smile.

"Yeah, I'm Stevie, but call me Steve, will ya?" She asked, Harry gave her a wide grin. Yeah, he liked her already. "Harry, this is my husband Daniel Williams, but everyone calls him Danny, these are Chin Ho Kelly anmd Kono Kalakaua, two of the finest officers in Honolulu Police Department and the best fighters in the Five-0 Task Force" Steve said, introducing the other people. Harry turned to Danny "so, you're my cousin-in-law?" He asked, Danny laughed and grinned at Harry "yeah, don't ask how I met your cousin, let's just say when we first met, we had a stand-off with a pair of guns" Steve punched him in the arm "shut up Danny, not with Jessie and G around" Steve snapped.

* * *

"Jessie and G?" Harry asked, Steve gestured to the two kids "the boy's G, I named him after a friend of mine on Los Angeles and Jessie's short for Jessica" she explained. Harry was still curious "why just G?" Steve rubbed the back of her neck in nervousness.

"I honestly don't know, Callen himself never told me" She said, G Callen had told Steve the reason. His family had a blood feud with the Comescu Crime family and the Comescu's had killed nearly every member of Callen's family, except for him and his late sister Amy. Amy Callen died when she was eleven and had fallen into a canal and drowned. Then, when Callen was eleven, Hetty Lange had found him and took him in. Gave him a decant upbringing and trained him in undercover missions when he was older.

But he was one of her best friends and supported her with the entire NCIS agency when she was framed for Pat Jameson's death by Wo Fat, the others were also there for her.

 _Steve was lying on the floor of Pat Jameson's office when Wo Fat left and when Chin came in, she was just barely coming back round. But Chin could see the Taser scars on her neck from when she'd been stunned by a Taser gun. "Steve? Steve!"_

 _"Chin? What happened?"_

 _Chin looked confused at his former leader, the task force had been disbanded, but then saw the blood flowing from the cut on the right side of her face "what happened to your head?" He asked her, Steve's hand flew to the right side of her face "I fell, Fat stunned me and I hit my head on the shelf" Steve said, wincing in pain. Then she saw her SIG and Pat dead "oh my god! He used my gun to kill the Governor?" She realised, but Chin was forced to arrest her and place her in prison._

 _But Steve got into a fight with Victor Hessen and was stabbed so badly by him that she had to be admitted to hospital, when Victor stabbed her he whispered in her ear "I forgive you for what you did to save my brother" Steve glared at him "yet you killed my dad, one of the only **Ohana** I had left." Victor smiled sadly at her "my fury took over me, that's why I'm helping you to get out of here for a while" he said as he was taken away and Steve was loaded into an ambulance. Danny also came to see his wife with her brother Michael McGarrett "god honestly, you're in prison for two days and you're now in hospital, Steve, what am I going to do with you, sis?" Michael said to her, Steve shrugged. "I dunno, it's just me and I didn't kill the Governor, Michael, you believe me, don't you?" She asked her brother, Michael looked at his older sister and nodded._

 _Then a familiar face appeared in the doorway of Steve's hospital room "G? G Callen, Sam Hanna?, Kensi Blye?" She asked, the OSP agents came in with a sandy blonde man beside Kensi "who's this?" Steve asked "Steve, this is Martian Deeks, LAPD Laison to NCIS: OSP, Marty, Lieutenant Commander Stevie 'Steve' McGarrett" Callen introduced the two._

 _Steve smiled and held out the hand that wasn't handcuffed to her bed for him to shake "pleasure to meet ya, Marty" she said, he smiled "wish it coulda been on better terms" he said, Steve's smile faded and she began to gently cry._

 _Danny hated it when she cried, but knew of a way to cheer Steve up "Aunty Steve!" A little girl cried, running in and jumping up onto Steve "GAH! Hiya Gracie" Steve said, wincing in pain "sorry" Grace apologised to her step-mother, Steve smiled at her step-daughter._

 _Everyone loved Grace, Danny's daughter from a previous marriage. When Grace first met Steve, she liked her from the minute she saw her, and Steve loved Grace the same way when she first heard Grace call her Aunt Steve "whoa there, Monkey, Aunt Steve's hurt, remember" Danny laughed, Steve shot Danny a glare telling him to shut up._

 _Callen told Steve "Gibbs is handling your case with Pride in New Orleans, they're not letting Wo Fat frame a good friend of NCIS for murder and get away for it." That made Steve have hope again, she had to be brought to trial for the murder of Pat Jameson. But with Leroy Jethro Gibbs on the warpath, along with Dwayne 'King' Pride and G Callen, was never a good thing. Steve (in court) was wearing a standard issued orange jumpsuit with a white t-shirt, the top of the jumpsuit tied around her slim waist._

 _One stressful case was passing in favour of Wo Fat's representative until Danny, Kono (restored to the Honolulu Police) and Chin came in with a slightly beaten and cursing Wo Fat in handcuffs "here's the tape with his confession to setting up Lieutenant Commander McGarrett and assisting the late Governor Jameson with murdering Officer McGarrett, Lieutenant Commander McGarrett's late father" Danny said, producing the tape and playing it in court. Steve was sobbing with tears of joy when she was told the court found her not guilty as charged, Gibbs got the handcuffs off her and she ran straight to her husband, Danny held her tightly as she cried on his shoulder, staining her makeup and his white shirt (for once, he didn't mind, not when it came to his wife's innocence). "God, I'm such a mess" she said, Danny just told her "Steve, babe, shut up."_

* * *

"Steve? STEVE!" Danny was yelling "what?" She demanded "were you thinking about that day again?" Danny asked her, Steve looked at the wheel of their car. Harry, G and Jessie were in the back and Harry was happily playing with her twins "yeah, I was. God, I still can't believe I was crying in court of all places. I mean, no-one's ever seen me crying" Steve said. Danny nodded, Steve had a reputation for being strict, tough and mean at times (when people severely pissed her off, that was an extremely bad thing).

"Come on, babe, it's behind you now" Danny said as they pulled into the driveway of Steve's house, Steve turned off the engine and shrugged "I still think somethimes that this is all a dream, Danny. Some days I think I'm going to wake up back in that prison" she said, Danny shook his head "never gonna happen, Steve, never" he told his wife.

Steve shrugged and got Harry's trunk out of the boot of the car, while Danny and Harry got Jessie and G into the house "Christ! Harry! What've you got in that thing?" Steve panted as she got the trunk into the house "Sorry, Steve" Harry apologized as he ran to give her a hand, Steve gave him a warm smile as he grabbed one side of the trunk and helped Steve carry it up to Harry's new room.

Harry gawked, he'd never had a room this big to himself! But when he was at Hogwarts, he shared a dorm with four other boys and with the Dursley's he was shoved into the smallest bedroom in the house or in the cupboard under the stairs. Steve knew that the holidays would be better for him in Hawaii.

She woke later that night to a boy's screams, she instinctly grabbed her gun and went out of her room, then saw Harry had been in a nightmare and Danny had stubbed his toe, Steve wryly grinned at her husband's antics. Danny was a bigger kid than Jessie, G and Harry put together. Harry had been having a rough nightmare and couldn't help but scream when he woke, he instantly clamped a hand across his mouth, still not fully aware of where he was and hoping his aunt and uncle hadn't been disturbed.

A light knock on the door was heard and Danny came in, then caught his toe on a loose floorboard. "Danny?" Harry could barely see, but he knew that voice belonged to his cousin Steve. Without his glasses, everything was foggy and she was holding something in her hand lightly "put your gun away, Stevie, you don't need a gun for a nightmare!" Danny irritably snapped at his wife. Stive shook her head and put it into the pocket on her pyjama trousers "you never know, Danno" she said, harry quietly agreed with his cousin.

Steve sat next to Harry on his bed and asked "what happened?" She spoke kindly and softly to him, like she did with her own two children. Well, even though Harry was her cousin, he was practically her son now. Harry shook his head and was still shaking, Steve motioned to Danny to sort his foot out and head back to bed "I'll sort this" she said. Danny nodded and hobbled off, Steve looked at her shaking cousin and sighed. She gently took him in her arms and softly murmured to him "it's alright, you're safe here."

harry looked up at her with frightened green eyes, Steve gave him a small smile "what was it about?" She asked him "my last term at Hogwarts, I thought Voldermort was about to kill me" he whispered, Steve frowned "not on my watch and definitely not in Hawaii" she said, firmly. Harry had never seen this side of his cousin, but Danny, Chin and Kono had warned him never to get on the wrong side of Steve McGarrett

* * *

As the years passed with the McGarrett-Williams, Harry was taken back to Britain by Steve every year to collect his new school things. But Steve hated Britain, it wasn't because of the fact her cousin's family had neglected Harry by force, it was because of Dumbledore manipulating her baby cousin. Steve took Harry to Diagon Alley where Harry met Ron and Hermione, his best friend and a classmate (Ron wasn't excatly the person Harry had thought in his first year). Harry had instead become friends with Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin in their year and they had originally been enemies, until Harry had seen someone who was a proper enemy when Wo Fat had shot Steve and nearly killed Danny.

Steve liked Draco, he liked her back. She had been friends with Narcissa Malfoy, his mother, while they were at school. Narcissa still stayed in contact with Steve when she left the Magical world behind for the muggle American Marines. Steve had also taught Narcissa Hawaiian as well and they often wrote and spoke in it when they saw the other

" **Aloha, Narcissa!** "

" **Aloha, Stevie!** "

" **Pehea 'oe ?** "

" **Ola, Pehea 'oe?** "

" **Ola, hau oli** "

" **A hui hau kakou, Narcissa** "

" **Aloha oe, Stevie** "

"Aunt Steve, you know Narcissa?" Harry eventually asked her, Steve nodded "yeah, we knew each other in school, she was my best friend. Though I still don't understand why she married Lucius Malfoy, he'd better not ever come to Hawaii" she said, then muttered. But it was by now Harry's fourth year and Steve was taking the entire Task Force with them to the Quidditch World Cup when Arthur Weasley invited them to stay with him and his family over the holidays. Steve hadn't seen or played a game of Quidditch since she moved back to Hawaii, and she was extremely excited "what's it like? Playing Quidditch?" Kono asked her. Steve told her about the games she played.

* * *

Harry stayed with Fred and George while Steve stayed with her task force, Jessie and G were back in Hawaii with Michael McGarrett while Steve was away. They were woken by Molly at two in the morning "come on, Danny!" The others complained at Steve's husband "alright, jeeze" he muttered as he got dressed while trying to text Grace at the same time. They were soon on their way and arrived to meet Amos Diggory, then a boy jumped down from the tree "and this must be Cedric" Arthur said "Steve! Good to see you again!" Amos boomed as he gave Steve a warm hug "hey Amos, long time no see" she smiled, puling away again.

Steve had dressed in a flower patterned long skirt that met her ankles, a pair of black sandals (it was a hot summer in England), a green/teal coloured vest top and a denim jacket dyed partially with lilac. Her long black hair was swept up in a long ponytail and he her long fringe was plaited and clipped back along the side of her hair. Every man that met Steve when she was dressed like that in Hawaii got the wrong impression of her, she still could kick some serious ass, even when wearing a traditional grass skirt.


End file.
